You Told Me
by Kitcat14
Summary: "You told me that you'd love love me forever; that you'd protect me from anything that comes in our way. But you didn't protect me from a broken heart. I guess everything you said was a lie, ne Nastume?" It has been 3 weeks since the breakup. 3 weeks of broken heartedness and pain every time Mikan saw him with Luna.


Hello everyone! This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic, so please be nice with the reviews! But criticism is good...I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. The only thing I own is my ideas.

* * *

Mikan Sakura stares at the two with an emotionless expression, but her heart says otherwise. Nastume gives Luna a small smile and Mikan feels her heart twinge a little in sad pain. Luna leans in towards him under the Sakura tree. _Their _Sakura tree. The same tree that Nastume first asked Mikan out- the same tree where she saw Nastume kiss Luna. The same tree where they broke up.

Hotaru gives her a confused look then turns her attention to the tree. "Baka. Don't mind them. You're too good for Hyuuga anyway."

Mikan shoots her best friend a fake smile when Ruka comes up to them. Hotaru gets up and walks away from her with him, giving Mikan a small wave of goodbye.

Glancing back at the two, Mikan walks the opposite direction, towards her room, alone. She gives him a sad look.

_You told me that you'd love me forever._

oOoOoOoO

"Oi. Baka," said Nastume, hitting her gently on the head in the central town. "Stop spacing out."

Mikan pouted at this, her lower lip quivering as she touches the place where he tapped her. "Mou. What did I do now?"

Nastume gave her a small smirk at this, "Nothing Strawberries," he replied, waiting for her.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"HENTAI!" Yelled Mikan, her face reddening as she realized what he was referring to.

He looked away, a smirk still on his face. "Hn," he grunts out. "Why were you asleep anyway? Someone could have taken advantage of you, though I don't see why anyone would want you." He snorted at his comment.

"Well," she started, then paused not sure whether to tell him her dream. "What if something was to happen? And I die?" She says, referring to her dream. Technically, a nightmare more than a dream.

Nastume's grip tightened around her hand at this thought.

"Would you still love me?"

"I'd love you forever," he said with such confidence that she couldn't help but frown a bit at this.

"Even if something was to happen to me?" She muttered quietly.

Nastume doesn't hear her.

oOoOoOoO

Entering the room, Mikan turns to her mahogany desk that she bought using the rabbits that were given to her by Persona once she started working with him. Pulling out two keys, she fits one in the key hole and waits for a click then inserts the next one, hearing the same resounding click. A shine of metal catches her eyes as she opens the drawer and pulls out the knife.

She slides it against her pale wrist, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Her hairs prickle at this as she presses it into her skin and slowly sliding it flatly. Her breath hitches as she feels the small pain, yet her mind is clear. Her heart has stopped before she picked it up. She watches small beads of blood appear on the porcelain skin, then thinks of Luna.

Gripping the knife harder, she presses down heavily, enjoying the coolness of the knife, the warmth of the blood and the soft pain of the cut.

_You told me that you'd protect me._

oOoOoOoO

It was after the bell rang, signaling for the end of school. Yawning loudly, Mikan said to Nastume, "Mou, that was easy." She was talking about the English test that they just took. Mikan gave him a small smile.

"You slept half way through it, Polka Dots," he grumbled, setting down the manga book in his hand as he stretches. "It wasn't hard," he said, ignoring the glower that Mikan gave to him. "I'm surprised that you were able to finish it with plenty time to spare."

It was a week ago- since that day- that Mikan grades shot up from what they normally were, making everyone suspicious of what happened to her. Hotaru has been investigating on it, watching Mikan's every moves. She also placed hidden cameras in the girl's room, but she never saw anything suspicious going on in the room.

The reason is probably that Mikan used a clone to go through daily actions in that room so it looked like nothing was out of the ordinary. Meanwhile, Mikan would be on missions for Persona or just relaxing and doing homework in her Special Star room, courtesy of Persona, which in a way she was very thankful. She was a One Star.

Mikan pointedly ignore Nastume's comment and continues on about her dream which the Hyuuga never asked about. "Well, I was thinking that what if Z came and-"

"I'd protect you," he interrupted her, with a scowl at her stupidity of saying such things. "I would never let you get hurt.

oOoOoOoO

_But that was all a lie._

Mikan jumps a bit, hearing a knock on the door. Hastily stowing away the knife and stuffing the keys in her pocket, she runs to the door and opens it. Persona steps in.

"K-konbanwa," she says with a small, quick bow. (konbanwa means good evening)

He gives her a scrutinizing look, closing the door behind him. "You should pack up. You're moving to America for a mission in a day. Also, to train your powers. They're lacking in most areas. There will be experts there, and don't worry about not fitting in. There's an Alice Academy there."

Mikan looks surprised, giving him an inquiring look at this sudden information. "Tomorrow? I'm leaving tomorrow?"

His hard features soften a bit. "If you want, you can say bye to everyone before we depart to the airport. You'll have time. We'll leave at 3 to get to the airport. The plane leaves at 5."

Giving him a small smile, Mikan thanks him and he leaves the room, letting her pack and think in peace. Once done, she walks out of the room for dinner. After washing her hands in the One Star sink, Mikan walks down the hall and sits down, not eating at all, instead contemplating on how she's going to tell everyone about her sudden departure.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

She rubs her sore spot on her head, as Hotaru and Ruka comes up to her and sit at the table. The others are out, given special permission for something or other. "Crying will make you ugly," says Hotaru, giving her a frown.

Mikan gives her a confused look then wipes her cheek, feeling salty wetness on her fingertips. "A-ah. I was thinking about a bad dream," she fakes, panicking a little.

Evidently Hotaru takes this as a good answer and starts to chomp on crab brains. Ruka gives Mikan an apologetic look, but she just waves it away.

It's the end of lunch and Nastume's still with Luna. Walking by Mikan, she gives Sakura a small smirk. Luna clings onto Nastume more, pressing her breast and thighs to his body. Evidently he doesn't mind because he didn't protest of Luna's action. Luna whispers to Mikan, "Bitch."

Mikan resisted the urge to call Luna a slut and whore, though she wanted to.

How many years have passed when Mikan and Nastume started dating? That's right, 5 years from 3rd grade to this year, when Luna came: freshman year.

OooOoOoO

"Goooood daaaay classs!" Flaunted Narumi, spinning into the classroom while flowers floated around him. "We have a new student, so make sure she feels welcome!" He stopped and pointed at the door with a smiling face. "Luna Koizumi, you can come in now."

In walked a girl with short cut brown hair. "Konnichiwa minna," she said with a bow. "Watashi Koizumi Luna," she says in Japanese. Though they all know Japanese, half of the class couldn't help but think that she was cute. Nastume stiffened when he saw her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him in the back, staring fearfully at her. "Ah! Hi Nat-chan!" She said.

Everyone turned to Natsume, only to see him glaring at the girl in distrust and detest. Without a word, he went back to reading the manga book, not before telling Mikan to scoot closer to him.

Two weeks later, Mikan found him kissing Luna under the Sakura tree. Three days later, he broke up with Mikan beneath the Sakura Tree. _Their _Sakura tree. The next day, he was holding hands with Luna. How long have they been dating? 3 weeks since the breakup. 3 weeks of broken heartedness and pain every time Mikan saw him with Luna.

OooOoOoO

Nastume didn't notice the exchange between the two girls, if he did, he didn't do anything to prevent Mikan from running the other way. He only acknowledge her when he heard footsteps pattering the opposite direction. Luna distracts him from Mikan by pulling him towards the classroom.

Mikan skips class.

"Where's that baka?" grumbles Hotaru, still eating crab brains.

Ruka gives her an uneasy look and sweat drops. "Maybe she had something to do. She's always late."

Narumi walks in with a happy expression, only to frown when he notices that Mikan isn't there.

Mikan shivers with uneasiness, staring at the suitcase that's laying on the bed. After packing and compacting her necessities, she's finally ready to go. Though she's rather early. Mikan's supposed to be leaving at 3 with Persona, but it's not like it matters. She sits down right next to the suit case and activates one of the many Alices she has. From there, she can see the classroom.

Hotaru says, "She probably forgot where the room is. That baka." Hotaru rolls her eyes at Narumi's panicked expression and reiterates what she said. "She didn't get to eat lunch, so she's probably making up for it right now."

"H-hotaru-" Hotaru glares at Ruka, giving him a warning not to say a word lest he wants to get hit with her Baka gun. To her, it doesn't matter whether or not it's her best friend or her boy friend who gets hit.

"She probably skipped class to get attention," chimes Luna, with a evil glint in her eye.

Hotaru narrows her eyes at Luna. "She's not that smart."

"Ugly girl," mutters Nastume, not looking up from the manga book he's reading.

Mikan can feel her heart, that's already in millions of pieces, break more when she hears him say that. _Am I really ugly? Is it because I'm ugly that you don't love me anymore? Is it because I'm ugly that you broke all of your promises for Luna?_

"Well, why else isn't Sakura here?" Retorts Luna, tugging on Nastume's sleeve for help.

He sighs out and looks up from his manga. "Sakura is probably still pissed that we broke up. She needs to learn to let things go. She's so annoying. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't break up with her any earlier."

Mikan stops. Tears roll down her face as she conjures icicles and throw them at the wall. Nothing can relieve her of her heartbreak. _Nothing._ "_I'll protect you. I'll love you forever. She's annoying."_

Glaring at her hands, Mikan gets up and transports out of the room with her stuff into the woods where Persona might be. He's there and looks at her in surprised then sees the tears staining her cheeks. Running up to her, he asks what's wrong.

Mikan just shakes her head and says with an angry glare, "I want to leave right now."

Persona nods and summons for Tsubasa Andou. When he arrives, they walk towards the gates where there's a limo waiting for their departure. Tsubasa gives her a worried look and when she sees it, Mikan starts to cry again and gives him a hug. He returns the hug then glares back at the school, thankful that they're finally leaving the hell place. He already told Misaki about him going abroad and she was okay with it. After asking Persona about her coming with him (through much begging), Persona eventually agreed to ask the ESP about it. Misaki is expected to come to America in 2 months.

Hotaru looks out of the window in boredom, worried about Mikan. She sees three people walking to the limo that was waiting at the front gates. Looking closer, she swears that was Mikan hugging Tsubasa before the figures went into the car. Fumbling with a device, she looks into the screen and sees that Mikan is still in her One Star room. Confused, Hotaru reverts her attention back to the teacher, trying to figure who the three people were.

Without looking back, she climbs into the car with Tsubasa and Persona, letting the driver put their suitcases in the back. They drive away with no regrets.

Luna smiles to herself.

Mikan sits in the back of the limo staring at the fading Academy.

_You told me that you'd love love me forever; that you'd protect me from anything that comes in our way. But you didn't protect me from a broken heart. I guess everything you said was a lie, ne Nastume?_

* * *

Thanks for reading it! :D


End file.
